Where Love Leads Us
by belasgrl
Summary: Set after Holding On. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"Would you like to go to the beach, now?" Mr. Peabody asked Joey. They were still in the hotel room in Florida.

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay. Get dressed in your swimsuit, then we'll go."

"I don't have any swimsuits. I threw them all away."

"Why?"

"I look fat in a swimsuit."

"Oh, nonsense," he said, packing a bag. "How about we stop by a store and get you some?"

"I don't know."

"It will be fun," the canine said. "You love shopping."

"Okay."

Mr. Peabody and Joey went to a clothing store. Joey slowly walked to the swimsuits. She picked some out and tried them on in a dressing room. She hated how she looked in all of them. Not only did her scars and cuts show, but Alessandro's words still echoed in her mind. She was fat. She didn't look good in a swimsuit.

Joey came out of the dressing room, fully dressed. Mr. Peabody was sitting down, waiting for her. "Did you find some?" he asked.

"No. I'm just going to wear a T-shirt and shorts."

"Why?"

"I don't look good in a swimsuit."  
"Let me see you in some."

"I'm not going to wear them in the store."

"Then may I go in the dressing room with you?"

Joey hesitated, then nodded.

They went in the dressing room, and Joey started taking her clothes off. Mr. Peabody turned away. Joey said, "It's okay. You can look."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Mr. Peabody turned toward her. She already had her shirt and bra off, and she was taking her pants and underwear off. When she was completely nude, she bit her lip, looking at him, almost scared. Her body was totally exposed. She had cuts and scars on her arms and thighs, and in her mind, she was fat.

"Beautiful."

His comment surprised her. "You think I'm…beautiful?"

"Yes, very. Try a swimsuit on."

Joey tried on a black bikini. She was embarrassed.

"That looks stunning on you," Mr. Peabody said, smiling.

"I don't feel stunning. I feel fat."

"Come here," he said. She walked to him and bent down. He kissed her lips, and she hesitantly put his paw on her breast. He didn't protest, and he rubbed it. She let out a small moan, and the canine smiled.

Joey tried on more swimsuits in front of Mr. Peabody. She became more and more comfortable being naked in front of him. Then, she thought of something. "There are going to be so many people there. I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"They won't," the canine said.

"What do you mean?"

"I rented the entire beach. No one but us will be there."

Joey was surprised. "Really?"

He nodded.

Sure enough, there was no one at the beach when they got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Peabody laid out two beach blankets on the sand. Joey was still dressed in normal clothes. The canine took his bowtie and glasses off and put on a pair of sunglasses.

Mr. Peabody got a bottle of suntan lotion out of his bag. "Here. I'll help you put this on."

Joey looked around. "We are the only ones here," Mr. Peabody assured her. She stripped down completely naked and sat down on one of the beach towels. Mr. Peabody began rubbing the lotion on her back. "Lay down. It will be easier."

Joey lied on her stomach and felt his paws rub her back. His paws went lower and lower. He missed her ass and rubbed her legs.

"You missed a spot."

"I did? Where?"

"My ass."

"The bathing suit will cover in, but better to be safe than sorry." He slowly rubbed her butt. It felt good.

"Okay, that side is done. Now for the front," he said.

Joey lied on her back. Mr. Peabody began rubbing lotion on her face and neck and chest. Joey started breathing heavily. He rubbed her sides and stomach and legs. He smiled when he saw her expression. He could see how badly she wanted him to touch her sensitive parts.

The canine leaned forward and sucked on both of Joey's breasts. She moaned, sweetly. He smiled, lifted his head, and rubbed her breasts. There was only one part of her body that wasn't covered.

Joey's eyes pleaded with him. She wanted him to do it. She needed it, and he knew it. He lowered his body and put his mouth above her vagina. He began licking it.

Suddenly, the rest of the world melted away. Joey felt incredible. She had never had this feeling before. She stroked his head as he put his tongue inside her, which made her see stars.

Finally, after licking and sucking on her, Mr. Peabody raised his head. He crawled to her and kissed her lips. She saw that his penis was erect, and she stroked it. He moaned, softly. He lied on his side and put it close to her face, and Joey lied on her side and sucked on his penis, which made him moan, loudly. He tasted amazing.

Mr. Peabody gently pulled away. He was hard. He kissed Joey's lips again. "Would you like sex on the beach?"

"I'm not old enough to drink."

The canine whispered in her ear, seductively, "I'm not talking about the drink."

Joey's eyes widened for a brief moment, but then she smiled a little and nodded.

Mr. Peabody reached into the bag and pulled out a condom. He put it on and then positioned himself. The tip of his penis was against her opening. They looked at each other with lust and desire. They knew how badly the other wanted it. Finally, Mr. Peabody slowly slid his penis in Joey's vagina.

At first, Joey winced in pain. She had never had sex before, but Mr. Peabody was gentle. Soon, the world melted away again when he made the first thrust. It gradually hurt less and less.

"You're so tight," he said.

"I've never had sex before. I'm a virgin."

"I am honored that I am the one who will take your virginity away."

"I'm glad, too."

"You are?"

"Yes. Please fuck me harder. I need it."

He bucked and gradually went faster. Joey reached down and rubbed his back and ass. They both moaned, loudly.

After a little bit, Joey said, "I'm so close. Please don't stop."

"I won't," he said. He fucked her faster and harder.

"Oh, Hector, I'm coming!"

Mr. Peabody was surprised. This was the first time that she had called him by his first name. He felt her vagina tighten, and her juices surrounded his penis. "Josephine!" he cried out as he himself had an orgasm.

He pulled his penis out. Joey's vagina was soaking wet, and he took the condom off. They both saw his cum in it. They looked at each other. Joey was breathing heavily, and Mr. Peabody was panting. Joey sat up and kissed him on the lips. She offered her tongue, and he accepted it. Their tongues mingled, and they broke the kiss. Mr. Peabody kissed Joey's neck and gently bit it and sucked on it, leaving a hickey. She moaned as he did it.

"How did you like it?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"It was perfect. It was better than I ever dreamed sex could be."

"Yes. It was indeed perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Peabody and Joey took a dip in the ocean, then Joey put her bikini on. They had lunch. They played in the water, then looked for seashells. Finally, they took a walk along the beach as the sun was starting to set.

"This is so romantic," Joey sighed, happily.

"Yes, it is," Mr. Peabody agreed. He held her hand in his paw as they walked.

"Alessandro never did anything like this with me," Joey said, sadly. Then, she quickly said, "I'm sorry; I shouldn't talk about him."

"It's alright. I don't mind. Besides, it helps to talk."

"Is it okay if I be completely honest?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

"I…did stuff with Alessandro."

"Oh?"

"Well, only one thing. I gave him blowjobs, but that's it."

"When?"

"After I turned 17. I wasn't really interested in sex until after I became that age, but I wasn't ready to go all the way. I guess I picked the right time to want it all."

"Or the right being to do it with," Mr. Peabody said, smiling a little.

"Yeah. You did more to me this one time than Alessandro ever did. He never sucked on my breasts, and he never gave me oral."

"Some people aren't into that."

"He wouldn't even try. He said he thought it would smell like fish."

Mr. Peabody rolled his eyes. "Then he was a boy. A real man wants to pleasure his lady."

"Dad?"

"Yes? And you don't have to call me that. You may call me Hector."

"Okay…Hector."

"Yes, Josephine?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can't really tell people about us."

"I know. This will be our little secret," he replied, squeezing her hand. "Well, it's getting dark. We should go back to the hotel."

Joey agreed, and the two went back to their hotel room.

When they got ready to go to bed, Mr. Peabody asked, "Would you like to sleep together?"

"Sure," Joey responded, and lied by him. He scooted closer and put his arms around her. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Good night, Josephine."

"Good night, Hector."

Then, they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Joey woke up. She yawned. Then, she remembered what had happened the day before. She immediately sat up. She had fucked her own father. She looked to see if she was perhaps dreaming, but as soon as she saw him in the same bed, all doubt was removed.

Mr. Peabody was sitting up. "Good morning," he said, cheerfully.

"Good morning," replied Joey, panicking.

Mr. Peabody immediately became alarmed. "Josephine, darling, what's the matter?"

"It happened. It all happened."

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"You love me in a romantic way, and we fucked."

"Yes, Josephine," he said, calmly.

"Oh my god," Joey said, clutching her hair.

Mr. Peabody rubbed her back. "Josephine, it's alright. I know it happened very quickly, and you are overwhelmed and confused, but everything is alright."

Joey gradually calmed down, though she still couldn't believe what had happened. At that moment, she wished Alessandro had stayed the way he was when they first met so she wouldn't have broken up with him. She wished her own father didn't have feelings for her. She wished she was back in high school. So many changes had occurred in only a few short months. It felt like the world was spinning too quickly, and she wanted to get off.

All she could do was cry.

Mr. Peabody took her in his arms and let her cry. Joey screamed, "Why?! Why did things have to change?! I want what I had! I want things to be the way they were! Why is life so complicated?!"

He hushed her. "Josephine, it's alright. I'm here. I know change is difficult, especially for you, but that is how life is. There are a lot of twists and turns and ups and downs, but it is all worth it."

He continued. "Please, give me a chance. I will show you that I am a loving partner. I will do my best to make you the happiest woman in the world. I will convince you that change can be good, if you'll only let me."

"Why would you want to be with ME?"

Mr. Peabody ran his paw through her hair. "You are a wonderful woman, and I love you. You mean the world to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"I am?"

"Yes," he replied, kissing her forehead.

"I can't believe that. I hate myself so much."

"Then, let me help you love yourself. You have to accept yourself, but I can help. Let me. You're worth it."

She relaxed in his arms. It had been so long since someone spoke words of love like this to her. Maybe being with him wouldn't be so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the trip was wonderful. Mr. Peabody and Joey went to different restaurants, went to the beach again, enjoyed a couple of days at theme parks, and had lots of sex. Their lust for each other seemed neverending. Out in public, they acted like they normally did, but in the bedroom, it was a different story. They couldn't get enough of each other, and Joey was surprised how much closer it made them. It was a dream vacation.

Then, it was time to go back home.

When Mr. Peabody and Joey got to New York City, Joey felt like she was awakening from a dream. None of what happened in Florida seemed real. Nothing else had changed. The penthouse was the way they left it. Her bedroom was the same as it was. Nothing had visually changed, but deep inside, she knew life wasn't the same and would never be again.

The next week, Joey started art school. The night before her first day, she couldn't sleep. She was scared. Would she be able to go there without getting lost? Would it be just like high school? The worst part of it was, Alessandro would be there. She got a sinking feeling in her stomach, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She left her room and sat in the living room with her head in her hands.

"Josephine, are you alright?"

Joey was startled, but then she relaxed when she saw Mr. Peabody. She shook her head. He sat by her and put his paw on her back. "Talk to me," he said, gently.

Joey told him her fears and worries, and he listened like he always had. When she was finished talking, he held her in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Josephine, everything will be alright. It will be a little scary at first, but soon, it will become a new routine. Just focus on your studies, and you will do fine."

Joey nodded and relaxed. He stroked her cheek and smoothed her hair. "You are so beautiful," he said, softly. "Would sleeping with me help calm your fears?"

"You'd let me go into your room?" she asked, surprised.

The canine nodded. "I would be honored if you slept in my bed."

Joey got up and followed him into his bedroom. She had only been in there a couple of times since he had first fostered her.

"I'm afraid my bed isn't very big," Mr. Peabody said, "but we should be able to fit on it."

Joey nodded and hesitantly lied down, and Mr. Peabody lied next to her. He took his glasses off and put his arm around Joey, whose back was facing him. "Turn over," he told her.

Joey turned on her other side and faced him. He gently kissed her lips and wished her good night.

The whole thing seemed surreal. Here she was, laying next to him, her own father, who loved her like a lover would. She still wasn't sure if she felt the same way he did. She was still confused, but she couldn't focus on that right now. She needed sleep.

"I can't sleep," she said, not knowing if Mr. Peabody was even still awake.

"Do you need help?" his voice asked, sleepily.

"Unless you can make the fear go away."

"No, but I can rub your shoulders. It will relax you enough to the point you'll go to sleep."

Joey sat up, and Mr. Peabody rubbed her shoulders and neck. He was right; it was very relaxing. His paws expertly rubbed her, and she started to feel sleepy, but she also felt aroused. She wanted him to rub her in other places.

"Um…Could you rub my back, too? I think it's a little tense."

"Of course. Lie down."

Joey laid down on her stomach and sighed, happily, as his paws rubbed her back. Suddenly, she sat up and faced him. Before he could say anything, she passionately kissed his lips and neck. "I want you. Fuck me right now."

"Josephine, you have school in the morning."

"I don't care. I need it."

She rubbed his crotch. At first, he protested, but his erection erased all efforts he made to avoid her.

"I don't know what's come over me," said Joey as she took her clothes off.

Mr. Peabody smiled. "You have a healthy sexual appetite. There is nothing wrong with that."

Joey sat on the bed by him, and she kissed him. He rubbed her breasts, then sucked on them. All of a sudden, she got an idea that made her nervous.

"Da….I mean, Hector?"

"Yes, Josephine?"

"Can we try a different position?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to degrade you."

"You won't. What would you like to try?"

"Doggie style?" Joey replied, quickly. She bit her lip, scared of what his reaction would be.

"I would love that. Get on your hands and knees."

Joey was relieved that he wasn't offended and excited that they were trying something new. She sat on her knees, her ass facing him, then put her hands on the bed.

"Oh, Josephine, you made me extremely aroused," Mr. Peabody said, sensually. She felt his tongue lick her vagina from behind, and she moaned. "You're already aroused, yourself," he said. Then, he stopped. He put on a condom, then he gently pushed her down a little. "Just a little lower, my darling. There, you go. Perfect."

He mounted her and slowly slid his hard penis inside her. They both moaned with pleasure, especially as he thrusted in her again and again. It didn't take them long to have orgasms. Mr. Peabody howled as he released, and Joey cried out in pleasure.

When the canine pulled out and Joey sat on the bed, she saw he looked ashamed. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Did I hurt you? Did you hate it?"

"No, not at all. I loved it."

"Then, what's wrong? You can tell me. I tell you stuff."

Mr. Peabody sighed. "I howled while I ejaculated."

"Yeah. So?"

"I just….hate being a dog sometimes."

Joey was surprised. She had never heard him say anything like that before about himself. He always seemed self-confident.

"Hector, you're wonderful just the way you are. You've achieved so much and have helped me more than you'll ever realize. You are an amazing being who has made a huge impact on the world."

Mr. Peabody looked at her and smiled. "And you wondered why I fell in love with you."

Joey smiled, then took a nice hot bath. Afterward, she slept in bed with Mr. Peabody and was able to fall asleep easily.


	6. Chapter 6

"Josephine, are you alright?"

Joey woke up. She saw Mr. Peabody looking at her with a worried expression. She then realized she was laying on the floor.

"You fell off the bed, darling," the canine said. He helped her sit up. Joey felt the back of her head. There was already a small bump.

"I'm okay." Then, she asked, panicking, "What time is it?"

"6:30 AM. Don't worry; you have plenty of time before you have to go to school. Let me see your head."

Joey moved her hand, and Mr. Peabody looked at the back of her head. "I'll get you an icepack. Let me help you up."

Mr. Peabody helped Joey off the floor. As she sat on the bed, he left the room. He came back with an icepack and sat on the bed beside her. He gently pressed the icepack against the back of Joey's head.

"How badly does it hurt?" he asked, softly.

"Not very much," she replied, moving his paw holding the icepack.

"Perhaps this bed really isn't big enough for both of us," said Mr. Peabody, a little sadly. "I'm so sorry, Josephine."

"Hector, I will be okay," Joey assured him, stroking his cheek, which made him smile.

"Would you like a little more sleep, or are you awake?"

"I'm awake now."

"Alright. I will go ahead and make breakfast. What would you like?"

"Anything is fine."

Mr. Peabody nodded, then left the room. Joey stayed, sitting on the bed. In just a couple of short hours, she would be starting art school. She felt excitement, but also dread. All of the negative thoughts flooded back into her head until she started smelling food. Soon, Mr. Peabody came in, carrying a tray. "I made your favorite breakfast: French toast and bacon. There is also some berries, and here's a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk."

"Wow. Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

Mr. Peabody kissed her cheek. "It's a special day for you, plus, you need a good breakfast to give you energy."

Joey ate the extraordinary meal and complimented the chef. Mr. Peabody beamed, proudly. "I am so happy you like it."

After Joey was finished, the canine took the tray away. He came back a little later and found Joey sitting up, looking sullen. He sat by her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still scared about going to school."

Mr. Peabody took her in his arms. "You will do very well. I will take you there so you won't get lost. Like I have said; focus on your studies, and you will be fine."

Joey nodded, unsure. She kissed his lips, gently, and they were drawn into a long kiss. It felt good to kiss him. It gave her a warm and pleasant feeling.

At 8:00, Mr. Peabody took Joey to school, but it wasn't the same one he had taken her to for years. It was an art school with a large campus. Joey nervously got out of the motorscooter and hugged Mr. Peabody, tightly. "Good luck," he said.

"I'll need it," she said, and went inside.


	7. Chapter 7

Joey seemed worn out and sad when Mr. Peabody picked her up from school. She didn't talk much until they got back to the penthouse. Then, she let it out.

Joey sat on the floor, rocking back and forth and crying. The canine sat by her and held her, letting her rock. "I can't. I can't. I can't talk. I can't do anything right now," she said, over and over.

"It's alright. I'm here. Take all the time you need," Mr. Peabody said, gently. Joey was having a meltdown, and they both had to wait until it was over.

Finally, Joey calmed down. She looked at Mr. Peabody with teary, blue eyes. "Do you want to talk about your day?" he asked, softly. She nodded.

"There were so many people, and all the rooms looked the same, and everything was so new, and I saw…him."

"Alessandro?"

Joey nodded. "I had so much trouble focusing that I barely remember what the instructors said. I failed! I've failed after only the first day!"

Mr. Peabody held her close. "Josephine, you haven't failed. It will take time to get used to the new routine. Didn't Mrs. Peterson help you?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"She will help you get adjusted to the school. Remember? We told them that you would need some extra help."

"I know. I still feel like crap. Hold me."

Mr. Peabody held her closer. "I'm here. I'm here for you. I know some things are difficult for you, but you will get the help you need. I believe in you. Please, believe in yourself. You are very talented, and I know you can show others how talented you are."

"Okay, Hector." She kissed his neck.

Mr. Peabody wiped her tears and smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

The canine stood up. "Follow me, and I'll show you."

Joey followed him into his bedroom. His twin bed was gone, and in its place was a queen sized bed with red and black bedding. Joey smiled. Mr. Peabody beamed when he saw her happy expression. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"It looks wonderful."

"Lay on it."

Joey laid on the bed. "It feels wonderful, too. It's so comfortable."

Mr. Peabody nodded. "I thought since we're going to start sleeping together, that we needed a bigger bed. I don't want a repeat of this morning."

"Thank you," Joey said. She sat up and hugged him.

"You're welcome. How about I order some food, and you can spend the rest of the evening relaxing at home?"

"I would love that, but first…" She pulled him into a long, romantic kiss. He stroked her cheek and smiled at her, warmly. Their kisses became French kisses. Their embraces led to them touching each other everywhere, which led to them making love on their new bed.

Later, after Joey took a relaxing hot bath, she walked into the living room and saw that the pizzas she ordered had already been delivered. Mr. Peabody was sitting down, reading. They ate while watching a movie. Afterwards, they went to sleep on their new bed.


	8. Chapter 8

With Mr. Peabody's and Mrs. Peterson's help, Joey slowly became used to her new routine. Her meltdowns became less frequent, and she started to enjoy her days more. She was able to focus better and have more confidence in herself. There was only one thing now that truly bothered her.

"Hey, Joey."

Joey heard a soft voice behind her one day after one of her classes. She turned around, and her heart stopped. Alessandro was behind her. Taken aback, it took Joey a few seconds to respond. "Hi."

Alessandro looked at the floor, then back at her. "Can we talk sometime? I don't have class for an hour."

What could he possibly want to talk to her about, after what happened? She looked at him, skeptically. "Same. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's go outside."

Joey hesitantly followed him outside on the campus. They sat down in a quiet place. Before she could speak, her ex started talking. "Joey, I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but I want to say I'm sorry for what happened."

"Oh," was all the young woman could say. She couldn't forget the day they broke up.

Alessandro continued. "I lost my temper and said and did a lot of things I shouldn't have. I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends, and maybe someday…something even more than friends. We still have a chance to start again."

Joey couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was actually suggesting that they go out again, but was this really a strange suggestion? She knew that a lot of times, couples who split try to reconcile and get back together, and possibilities ran through her head. Maybe he had changed and had realized what he had done to her. Maybe they could start again and things would be like they were.

No.

Deep down, she knew he hadn't changed and wouldn't. It had already been made clear that they both wanted different things out of life, and how could she possibly even consider going back to him after the way he had treated her? Mr. Peabody never treated her that way.

And what about Mr. Peabody, who had confessed his love for her and treated her like a queen? What about their fairly new relationship? What about all the things they did as lovers, all the romantic moments and love-making? Did that all mean nothing to her? Was she willing to throw that away just to crawl back into the arms of a man who mistreated her?

"No, Alessandro. I don't want to be your friend, and I definitely don't want a relationship with you. We are not right for each other, and I can't go back to you, not after the way you treated me. I'm happier without you."

"I can make you happy again. Things will be the way they were before I turned into a jerk."

Joey shook her head. "No. You could never make me happy. You will never change. There was a time I would have accepted your offer, but only because I was emotionally attached to you for so long. I am no longer attached to you. I have moved on with my life. If you have really changed as much as you say you have, then I wish you the best, but I doubt you have. I just hope you don't mistreat anyone like you mistreated me. Goodbye, Alessandro."

As Joey got up to walk away, Alessandro said, "Wow, so you actually grew a backbone. That's surprising. I don't even know why I bothered to try to take you back."

"Perhaps you're desperate. I'm not. I grew a backbone because I realized I was worth standing up for myself for, and I refuse to let anyone make me believe I'm the things you told me I was. I refuse to compromise on the kid issue. I'm getting a tubal ligation next week, and nothing is going to stop me. I will no longer be controlled, especially by you. Goodbye."

Joey then walked away from her ex-boyfriend. She didn't look back or second-guess her decision. She was free of him, and she looked forward to going home later and into the arms of her lover, the one who truly cared about her.


	9. Chapter 9

The night before Joey was to have the surgery, she laid in bed, waiting for Mr. Peabody to come in. A million thoughts ran through her head. What if the surgery didn't go well? What if she would wake up during the procedure and feel the pain? What if-?

Joey stopped herself. It was okay to be a little concerned about what was going to happen, but this was crossing the line over to anxiety. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Then, another thought popped into her head, something that had been bothering her for days. She hadn't told Mr. Peabody about her conversation with Alessandro the week before. At first, she thought it wasn't necessary to tell him, but for some reason, it ate away at her not talking about it.

Before she could think anymore, Mr. Peabody came into the room. He smiled at her, and she at him. Joey immediately felt a little better. There was something about Hector that lit up a room every time he walked in. No matter where they were, he always made the atmosphere more pleasant.

The young woman blushed when she realized how comfortable she was becoming with referring to the canine as 'Hector' instead of 'Dad' or 'Mr. Peabody'. She had always known what his first name was, but for a very long time, he had insisted on her calling him by his surname. In fact, it was a rare occasion that she actually heard anyone call him by his first name. Really, only his closest friends called him 'Hector', but he didn't seem to have many close friends. To Joey, it actually felt like an honor to be allowed to refer to him casually. He was always so formal, so polite, so…mesmerizing.

Joey kept her gaze on Mr. Peabody as he sat down beside her in bed. He looked at her and smiled wider. "Well, SOMEONE is in a good mood tonight. Could it be from excitement about a certain event happening in the morning?"

Joey snapped out of her daze and replied, "Yes, that's partially it."

Mr. Peabody put a paw on her cheek. "Everything will be alright. It will be finished before you know it."

"I know. That's what the doctor said."

"Well, we better get some sleep so we can be well-rested." With that, the canine started taking his red bowtie off.

"Wait. There's something I want to talk about."

Hector stopped and looked at her. "Yes, my dear?"

It was hard for Joey to get the words out, even though she really had nothing to be afraid of. She paused so she could think carefully about what she was going to say. "I…I talked to Alessandro the other day."

The canine's expression turned serious. "Oh?"

"Well, actually, he approached me. He…He asked me back out."

Hector looked down. "What did you reply?" His voice was slow and deeper than normal.

Joey looked concerned. She was afraid this would happen, but she needed to tell him about it.

"I said no."

Mr. Peabody raised his head, looking somewhat surprised. "You did?"

Joey nodded and told him the whole story. She could see her lover's tail wag a little. "I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself," Hector said, cheering up. His voice grew softer. "And I'm so happy you decided to stay with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

Hector turned his head away. "Because…I'm different. I'm a dog, and I'm your father. Josephine, there are literally billions of people in the world, and you choose to be with someone not of your own species. You choose to be with someone you can't kiss in front of others or hold hands out with in public. If someone else other than Alessandro had asked to date you, would you have said no to them, as well?"

He sounded sad. No, that wasn't the right word. Joey couldn't describe what he looked and sounded like he was feeling.

The young woman took his paw in her hand. "I still would have said no. No one has ever cared about me like you have. I would be crazy to leave you."

"Josephine, I constantly think about these things. I-"

Joey hushed him. She slowly untied his bowtie, but instead of taking it off, she just let it drape around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him. "Since we won't be able to have sex for awhile after tomorrow, let's have some pleasure tonight. Let me pleasure you."

Hector smiled a little. His insecurities and worries could wait. He sat back and let himself enjoy the attention Joey was giving him. "Alright, my love. Do what you will."

Joey smiled and kissed him. Her hand reached down and rubbed his crotch. He moaned, softly. Soon, he was erect. Before he could say anything, Joey moved so her mouth was above his penis. She licked it, then sucked on it. The feeling of her warm, wet mouth made Hector moan louder and grip the sheets with his paw. Joey smiled, happy that she was making him feel so good. She rubbed the inside of his thighs while sucking on his cock, and she looked up at him. He had his head tilted back, lips slightly parted. He looked at her, and they locked eyes. He smiled, breathing heavily. "Give me more," he told her.

Joey obeyed. She deepthroated him, and he suddenly grabbed her hair with his other paw and tugged it, which turned her on even more. Her head bobbed up and down faster, and the canine thrusted up, fucking her in her mouth. Without warning, he let out a cry, and spurts of hot semen shot into Joey's mouth. She made a muffled noise of surprise but didn't move. She let her mouth be filled with cum. It tasted amazing, mostly because it was Hector's.

Hector let go of her hair, coming down from his climax. When he realized what he had just done, he looked horrified. At the same time, Joey lifted her head, looked him in the eye, and swallowed his semen, smiling a little.

"Josephine, I'm so sorry! I didn't intend to-"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss. When she pulled away, she said, "That was a huge turn-on. Now, you have to do it to me."

Hector wasted no time getting up. Joey laid on her back, and the canine went right to it. He licked her very wet vagina. Her juices got on his muzzle, but he didn't care. He enjoyed her taste and scent. He felt her hand caress his head and back, and she gripped his fur when he put his tongue inside her. He did this for a while before pulling his tongue out and coming up for air. He saw that Joey was gripping the pillow with her hand, moaning. He smiled at seeing her so happy. He loved it when she wanted him.

Hector rubbed two fingers against her part, lubricating them, then he slowly slid them inside her. He leaned forward and licked her clitoris as he began finger-fucking her. Joey cried out in pleasure. His motions went faster and faster, and before long, her vagina tightened around his fingers, and she released her juices, almost screaming with ecstasy.

When they were done, Mr. Peabody kissed her lips. He put his tongue in her mouth, and they tasted each other, making out. He finally pulled away, and he said, "That was incredible, Josephine."

"Feel better?" she asked, rubbing her finger on his chest. After he nodded, she said, "Me too."

Joey sat up, and they gave each other a quick kiss before going to the bathroom to clean themselves. The relaxing warm water washed all their worries and cares away as well as the end results of their passionate love-making.


	10. Chapter 10

5:00 AM. Joey hated getting up this early, even if it was for something as important as this. She didn't understand why the doctor had scheduled the surgery so early. She groaned as she looked at the clock. 5:02.

She turned over to face Hector, but he wasn't there. How could he already be awake at this hour?

As she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, she heard Hector's voice say, "Good morning, darling."

Joey only groaned in response. The canine sat by her and rubbed her back. "I know, sweetie, but it will be all over before you know it, then you can go home and go back to bed."

The young woman nodded, yawning. She sluggishly got dressed while Mr. Peabody watched her. She noticed him looking at her and smiled a little. "Enjoying the show?"

"Thoroughly. You're absolutely beautiful." He walked to her and kissed her hand. "Of course, I love you for more than your body."

Joey asked, "Hector, are you sure I'm the first one you've ever had sex with? I mean, it's a little hard to believe it because of how long you've been around."

Mr. Peabody nodded. "I am demisexual. Sexual intercourse doesn't interest me unless I have a deep connection with the one I'm with, and, well, I never gave myself a chance to have a deep connection with anyone. I was always so emotionally distant and busy with my studies and activities. At first, I believed I was asexual and had no interest in sex at all, but after I fell in love with you…something awakened in me." He smiled and kissed her lips. "Now, I am with the most wonderful woman in the world. I am truly a 'lucky dog'."

Joey smiled, but in the back of her mind, she felt guilty. Hector was madly in love with her, but she still wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. Before she could dwell anymore on the subject, Hector stood up and said, "Well, I'll let you finish getting ready."

Joey got dressed and ready to go, and they left the penthouse and went to the hospital.

Mr. Peabody sat down next to Joey as the doctor explained what would happen during and after the surgery. She would be given anesthetics, and the doctor would cut and tie her fallopian tubes. Joey already knew what would happen, and she sat impatiently, waiting for the surgery to get over with so she could go home.

The tubal ligation didn't take long, and when she woke up, the doctor said that everything had went well and that she could go home. She was taken back to the room she had prepared herself in. Mr. Peabody looked elated that Joey was alright. He helped her get dressed since she was too sore and still affected by the anesthetics. Afterwards, Mr. Peabody and Joey finally went home.

Mr. Peabody helped Joey to bed. "Now, don't get up unless you have to, and always ask me for help. You need to relax for a few days until you get better. If there's anything you need, just ask." He put a paw on her cheek. "I love you, Josephine. I'm so proud of you."

Joey was too tired to say anything, and she quickly fell asleep.

Joey was basically bedridden for the next few days. All she wanted to do was sleep, and she was constantly sore. None of that really bothered her, though. A huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was so happy that she could physically never have children, and it felt great that she had control over her body. Getting the surgery was one of the best and wisest decisions she ever made.

Two days after the surgery, Mr. Peabody came into the bedroom. He woke Joey up from her nap. "Josephine, do you feel well enough to have a visitor?"

"Who is it?" the young woman asked, sleepily.

"Christy."

At hearing her best friend's name, Joey smiled and nodded. Mr. Peabody's expression was serious. "We need to move you into your bedroom."

"Why?"

"If she comes in and sees you sleeping in here, what will she think?"

Joey nodded. She understood what Hector was implying. She just wished that they didn't have to pretend that they weren't in a relationship, especially in front of her own best friend.

Mr. Peabody helped Joey get into her bedroom and lay down. It had been a long time since she had laid on that bed. Mr. Peabody left the room, and soon, Christy came in, holding a gift bag.

Christy happily greeted Joey and gave her a small, gentle hug. Joey smiled and sat up the best she could. She was still sore from the surgery. Christy handed her the bag. "I wanted to see how my best friend was doing and congratulate you on your decision."

"Really?" Joey asked as she opened the bag.

"Yeah. It takes a lot of guts to go through a voluntary surgery. I bet you're super happy now, too. You always talked about not having kids, and now you don't have to worry about it, especially if you get another guy."

Joey stopped. Her smile quickly disappeared. She already had another guy, a guy she couldn't tell others about, the most wonderful guy in the world. She looked down, quietly.

Christy saw Joey's rapid change of mood and said, "I'm still sorry about you and Alessandro. Breakups are really hard, especially if you were with the person as long as you and he were. Pete and I were together for a year, but I've moved on, and now I've got Todd. You'll find someone."

Joey nodded, trying to act cheerful. She looked into the gift bag. She smiled again as she pulled out a gift card and a little stuffed black teddy bear. "They're awesome. Thank you, Christy." She immediately felt better.

Christy smiled, seeing her friend so happy. "No problem. I hope these will help you recover faster."

"They will. Hey, we should go shopping sometime after I get better, on a day you don't have school."

At this, Christy's smile faded. "Actually, I…I dropped out of law school."

Joey stared at her, shocked. "Why?"

"It just wasn't for me. I don't want to be a lawyer anymore. I want to do something that makes me happy. I'm exploring my options now."

Joey's shock subsided. "I want you to be happy, too. I hope you find a career you'll like."

Christy cheered up. "Thanks. At least YOU understand. My parents aren't too happy about me dropping out."

"Oh, well. It's your life, not theirs."

"Yep. So, anyway, give me a call when you're feeling better, and we'll hang out."

"Sounds like a plan," Joey nodded, excited.


	11. Chapter 11

It took a total of one week for Joey to recuperate. Mr. Peabody took good care of her while her body healed. When she was completely better, she called Christy to set up a day and time they could hang out.

One Saturday, Christy came over to the penthouse to pick Joey up. Joey wanted to kiss Hector goodbye but reluctantly decided against it. She and Christy left and took a cab to another part of the city. They stopped at an apartment building, and Christy led Joey to an apartment. Christy opened the door and said, "I'm home."

The studio apartment was small and scarcely furnished. A young man around their age was sitting on a worn, green couch, watching television. Christy smiled. "Joey, this is my boyfriend, Todd. Todd, this is my best friend, Joey."

Joey shook hands with Todd. "It's nice to meet you," she said, politely.

"Yeah, you, too," he replied.

"Have a seat. Make yourself at home," Christy told Joey as she walked towards the refrigerator. "Want anything to drink? We have soda, water, and milk."

"Soda is fine," answered Joey, sitting on the couch. Todd sat at the other end. Christy got three sodas out and gave one to Joey and one to Todd, then she sat down in between them and started drinking her own soda.

"Sorry about the mess," Christy said.

Joey looked around. The apartment wasn't really that messy, so she was confused. "It doesn't look bad. In fact, it looks really nice." Christy thanked her for the compliment.

Todd stood up. "I have to get ready for work." He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Joey looked concerned. "Did I make him mad?"

"No, not at all. He works 3 to 11, so he's got to start getting ready to go."  
The girls chit-chatted for a little while until Todd came back. He was dressed in a work uniform. Christy kissed him goodbye.

At that moment, Joey felt sad. Her best friend had someone she could kiss in front of other people, but she didn't. It hurt that she couldn't tell anyone about her relationship with Hector. Even though she was gloomy for a brief moment, she smiled and tried to cheer up. At least her best friend had found someone to be with.

Todd left, and the young women had the apartment to themselves. Joey relaxed. She had nothing against Todd, but she barely knew him and thus felt uncomfortable around him.

"So, how's school?" Christy asked.

"It's going well. I had a lot of trouble adjusting to everything, but I'm getting more used to it."

Christy nodded. "That's great. At least you know what you're going to do. I'm still trying to figure out what career I want."

"You find something."

"I know. I hope I can come to a conclusion soon. I don't want to wait too long. Hey, Joey? I know you and Alessandro just broke up not too long ago, but if you start looking again, I could try to hook you up with someone."

Joey was taken aback at the sudden change in topic. She paused for a moment, processing what her friend had just said. Then, Joey looked away. Christy noticed her expression and immediately looked remorseful. "Shit. I'm so sorry, Joey. I shouldn't have said that. It's too soon."

Joey wanted to tell her so badly about her relationship with Hector, but she didn't know how she would react. Even though they were best friends, Joey wasn't sure what Christy would say. "It's not that," Joey said, slowly.

"What is it?" asked Christy, still worried.

"I…I already have someone."

"Oh, that's great! Who is he?"

Joey started shaking a little. In the end, she knew that what really mattered was that she and Hector were happy, but she was still scared that she would lose her best friend over this. However, she needed to tell Christy.

"It's Hector."

"Hector? Hector who?"

"Hector Peabody."

Christy looked confused. "Wait. You're dating your dad?"

Joey nodded. "I know it's weird, but things just happened, and we fell in love. We've been going out for a couple of months now. You're the only other person who knows, for obvious reasons."

Joey waited for her friend's reaction and tried to prepare for it.

"Okay, well, if you're happy, I'm happy."

Joey looked at her, stunned. "Really?"

Christy nodded. "Yeah, I mean, sure, it's a little taboo, but it's your life, and as long as you're happy, then that's what matters."

Almost crying, Joey hugged Christy. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I was scared you were going to stop being my friend."

"What? No way! I wouldn't do that. You mean a lot to me; I wouldn't toss our friendship away. Now, give me all the details. How did you and Mr. Peabody start dating?"

Joey and Christy talked about their love lives and various other things for a few hours, then Joey went home. She felt rejuvenated and relieved after spending time with her best friend. Even though their lives were totally different now than they were in high school, the fact that they were still best friends hadn't changed.


	12. Chapter 12

When Joey got home, she saw Hector in the living room, writing. He looked up at her and smiled. "Did you have a good time, dear?"

Joey nodded. "Yeah. It was great to see her. I met her boyfriend, Todd."

"That's nice. I'm glad you had fun."

Joey sat down by the canine. "Hector, I told Christy about us."

Mr. Peabody put down his papers. He had a concerned look on his face. "Oh? Why?"

"She's my best friend. It would have been hard to keep it from her."

"Josephine, I understand it's difficult, but we can't tell people about our relationship. Most people aren't open-minded. In fact, it could be dangerous to let others know."

"Then why even keep this going?! If we can't be open about our love, then why bother?! I can't tell anyone that I'm with the most wonderful being in the world! We can't hug or kiss or show any kind of romantic affection anywhere except here! I can't go on like this! It hurts, Hector! It hurts to keep this a secret!"

By the time she finished speaking, she was crying. Hector looked sad as he put his paws on her hands. "Sweetheart, I just don't want you to be in danger because of me. I love you more than anything in the world. Isn't it worth it?"

"I should have just let Christy find me a guy," Joey said, extremely upset. "She offered to hook me up with someone. And FYI, she wasn't angry when I told her you and I were together. Key word: WERE. I can't do this anymore. I can't be locked in a cage where I have to pretend I'm not with someone."

As Joey stormed out of the penthouse, Mr. Peabody ran after her. "Josephine, wait!"

"Go fuck yourself! We're through!"

"JOSEPHINE, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Joey stopped in her tracks. She turned around and saw Hector crying, which he didn't do often. He was shaking. "Josephine, please don't go. I'd be devastated if you left me. I love you. I really do."

"I know you do, but I can't live like this." That was the last thing she said before she left.

Joey knocked on Christy's door. Christy answered. "Hi, Joey," she said, cheerfully. Her expression changed when she saw Joey starting to cry. "Come in. What's wrong?"

The girls went inside the apartment, and Joey immediately burst into tears and hugged her friend. She told her what had just happened a little while ago. Christy said, "I'm sorry, Joey. That really sucks."

"I don't know why I even agreed to be with him! Everything is ruined!"

"I'll ask Todd if you can stay here until you get a place. For now, let's order some pizza and rent a movie to get your mind off of it."

Joey nodded and waited while Christy ordered pizza and found a comedy to watch. Joey didn't pay much attention; she felt numb inside. All she could think about was Hector. She knew he truly loved her, but she couldn't spend the rest of her life pretending she was single. Well, now, she didn't have to pretend. She was single. She lost yet another lover. Even worse, she lost her father, the first being who ever truly cared about her. There was no way their relationship could be salvaged. It was in pieces. She was in pieces.

The night went on slowly. Joey couldn't focus on anything other than what just happened. When she wasn't crying, she was staring off into space, becoming more and more depressed. Up until that point, she wasn't sure if she felt the same way about Hector as he did about her. Now that they were no longer together, she felt a pain unlike any she had felt before. She didn't even feel this badly when she and Alessandro split up. She thought about all the good times she and Hector had together as a couple. Her heart ached, knowing that all of that was over.

Joey truly loved Hector. There was no more doubt in her mind that she did. She felt ashamed that she had not realized it sooner, but it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered now.

Todd came home later, and he said it was okay if Joey stayed. Joey told them that she was going to get some of her things from the penthouse. Christy and Todd offered to go with her, but she told them she'd rather go alone. Then, Joey left.


	13. Chapter 13

Joey didn't go back to the penthouse. There was nothing left for her there. Besides, she didn't want to see Hector. Their fate was already sealed.

Why did she have so much bad luck? Her first boyfriend treated her like crap. Her second one wanted to hide their relationship. Was there something about her that was so bad that she wasn't meant to be with anyone? Maybe it was because of her mental illnesses. Maybe she was just unlucky. Maybe she was just meant to be alone.

She lost everything. Hector had been her rock and her support. He had treated her like a queen. If their relationship wouldn't work, then there was no chance any other would. She loved him. She would always love him, but she had been a fool to hope that their romance would have blossomed.

Joey was a fool to think that her story would have a happy ending. Her biological parents hadn't wanted her. She was cursed with mental illnesses. The only sunshine in her life was now gone. There was no happily ever after for her. All she wanted now was for her story to be over.

Joey started thinking about how she would end her life. This time, she wouldn't fail. This time, it would truly be the end. She couldn't handle the pain, and there was only one way out.

She approached a bridge that crossed over a river. It was perfect. She climbed on the ledge and looked down.

This time, it would work. This time, she would have peace.

Joey leaned forward to jump.

Suddenly, she heard a vehicle stop and someone screaming. She turned her head slightly and saw a red motorscooter parked near her. A blur of white ran toward her and grabbed her. She couldn't focus on anything but her pain. Feeling numb to the world, she closed her eyes and jumped over the edge. She heard a huge splash and felt herself sinking. A watery grave was very fitting for her. She had metaphorically drowned in her emotional pain in life, so drowning physically was a perfect end.

Joey felt something pull on her. She instinctively kicked the object. It was soft. It wouldn't let go of her. She struggled to get away, but it was no use. It didn't really matter; she was running out of air and would die soon. She kept struggling until she could no longer hold her breath. She felt herself being flooded with water, and she slowly lost consciousness.

Joey faintly heard a voice calling to her. She couldn't tell who it was. The voice got louder and louder until she noticed it was screaming.

"Josephine, wake up!"

She felt something press down on her chest several times, and she felt water coming up out of her. She immediately sat up and coughed out water. It took her a few moments to realize what was going on. Someone had pulled her out of the river. "No. Let me go," she said in between coughs.

Someone patted her back. "I'm never letting you go," a voice said, desperately.

Joey recognized the voice. She immediately turned her head and saw Hector. He was soaked and looked terrified.

The young woman started crying while still coughing. "Why did you save me?! Why didn't you just let me die?!"

Hector kept patting her back. Tears filled his eyes. "I love you," he replied. "No matter what, I will always love you. I don't want you to go."

Joey stopped coughing and began breathing normally. Hector threw his arms around her and cried. "I thought I was going to lose you!"

"You already have lost me," Joey said. She tried to stand up, but she couldn't at that moment.

Hector held on to her and said, "Sit down and rest for awhile. Stay right here with me, Josephine."

Those familiar arms that wrapped around her were comforting even though they were wet. He held Joey close and kissed her head. "My precious Josephine. I was so scared."

Joey didn't want to pull away. She wanted to stay safe in his arms. She wanted to feel loved and happy. That's what she had truly always wanted all of her life. Suddenly, she kissed Hector's lips as if to reach out to him. She loved him. She was so depressed and confused, and she needed comfort.

Hector returned the kiss. When they pulled away, Joey cried in his chest. He continued to hold her. "It's all over!" Joey sobbed. "Everything is ruined! My story is over!"

The canine hushed her, gently. "No, your story isn't over. You still have so many pages that need to be filled. You can't let your ending be a tragedy."

He continued. "I love you so much, whether we are in a relationship or not. I'll always love you. I have never given up on you, and I never will. You'll always be my baby. Now, let's go home and get dried and warmed up."

They stood up and walked to the motorscooter and rode home.


	14. Chapter 14

Hector gave Joey a hot cup of tea. She was sitting on the couch in dry clothes with a blanket wrapped around her. She took it and drank.

Hector sat down by her and drank a cup of tea of his own. He had blowed-dried his fur before he made the tea. Joey draped the blanket around the canine and sat closer to him. They were quiet for a while. Then, Hector spoke. "I'm so happy and relieved that you're safe. I was terrified." He sat up a little and winced and put a paw on his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, worried.

"When we were underwater, you kicked me in the stomach."

Joey remembered kicking something soft in the river. She looked down once she realized that she had hurt him. Then, a horrible thought crossed her mind: he could have drowned with her. She put him in danger. She started crying. "I'm so sorry," she said, remorsefully. "I almost got you killed."

Hector kissed her cheek. "Please don't worry. I'm an expert swimmer. I'm a trained lifeguard."

"Still…"

The canine put his cup of tea on the coffee table and put his arm around the young woman. He spoke, softly. "Josephine, I will be alright. I wouldn't have been, though, if you had died."

"I just thought that I was never going to be happy, that if I couldn't be with you, I wouldn't be able to find anyone to be with who treats me as well as you do. I was thinking…that something was so wrong with me that there was no chance that I'd truly have a good life."

"Oh, Josephine," Hector said, sadly. "You are a wonderful person. You always have been. You are kind and gentle and giving and intelligent. Your brain is ill and makes you believe you're horrible and can't have a good life. It's unfortunate, but it's something you will have to continue to combat. Like I have said many times, I won't give up on you. I will continue to be here for you. Please don't give up on life. Please don't give up on me."

He continued. "I thought about it, and I've come to the conclusion that we shouldn't hide our relationship from anyone. I don't want to lose you, and perhaps…" He psused. "Perhaps people will be tolerant. There was a lot of shock that a dog adopted a human, but I am no ordinary dog, and you are no ordinary human. Yes. We will see where love leads us and have no fear. If we are judged, so be it."

Hector looked deeply into Joey's eyes. "What do you say? Will you stay?"

Joey nodded and hugged him, tightly. He smiled but winced. "Careful, darling," he said.

Joey immediately pulled away. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Well, it's late. We should go to sleep."

They went into their bedroom. As soon as Joey laid down, she immediately got up. "Oh, my god. I need to call Christy. She's probably worried."

Since her cell phone was now ruined, Joey used the house phone to call her best friend and let her know that she was alright and that she and Hector had reconciled. When Joey hung up, she went back into the bedroom and laid down by Hector. They faced each other, and he stroked her hair. "You are so beautiful," he said, softly.

Joey smiled, blushing a little. "You're handsome." Then, her smile faded. "I'm so sorry for what I did."

He kissed her lips. "Everything is alright now. We're together. We're safe. Everything is going to be alright."

Joey carefully snuggled against him and felt something hard against her body. She felt around and discovered that her lover's penis was erect. Hector said, "I'm sorry, dear. You're just so attractive, and you aroused me."

Joey stroked his penis, which made him moan softly. She took off her clothes. She started touching him again but then stopped. "What about your stomach?" she asked.

"It doesn't hurt nearly as much now. Besides, I want you. I need you."

"I need you, too."

The couple spent the rest of the night enjoying each other. They had no care in the world during that time of sheer bliss. All the pain and fear from the day's events melted away, and passion and love replaced them.


	15. Chapter 15

Thankfully, neither Hector nor Joey got sick from being in the water. It took a little while for things to calm down. To ease the tension and pain, Hector offered to take Joey on a date. Joey accepted his offer, happily.

The Friday after the incident at the bridge, Hector and Joey went clothes shopping. "We are going to a high-class restaurant," the canine said, "so we need to look our best."

They went into a dress shop, and Joey looked around for a perfect dress to wear. She was very anxious even though she tried not to show it. She wanted to choose an outfit that would be appropriate for a fine dining restaurant. Her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to find the perfect outfit. She felt herself starting to cry, so she picked out a few dresses and rushed into a dressing room. She sat on the floor and cried as quietly as she could. All the stress she had been keeping inside was starting to overwhelm her, and choosing a dress was the event that sent her over the edge.

Joey heard a knock at the door. Sounding as normal as she could, she said, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Josephine, are you alright?"

Joey was relieved when she heard Hector's voice. "I…I need help." She unlocked the door, and he came in.

Seeing her distraught, Hector asked, "Darling, what's wrong?"

The young woman explained her dilemma, and then she said, quiter, "And I'm stressed about school and how I'm going to catch up and about-" She stopped herself and looked down.

Hector seemed to know exactly what she was going to say, and he held her hands. "Josephine, everything will be alright. Whatever you choose to wear will look stunning on you. I love you no matter what." He stroked her cheek with his paw and wiped her eyes. "Here, I'll help you with the dresses."  
Joey nodded, trying to compose herself. It took a little while, and she apologized for being such a mess. Hector hugged her. "Don't apologize, my dear. Take all the time you need."

Finally, Joey was able to function again, and she tried on various dresses. She ended up picking a black and purple one and matching black shoes. Hector had had a custom tuxedo made, and he picked out a purple bow tie to match his beloved's outfit.

They took a taxi to a fine dining restaurant, and they were seated at a table after Hector said that he had reservations.

Joey tried to be as polite and formal as she could. She looked around, taking in the ambiance and trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She kept sitting up straight, reminding herself that slouching was impolite.

A waiter gave them menus, and they both ordered water to drink. After the waiter left, the canine and the young woman both looked over their menus to decide what they each wanted.

As soon as Joey decided what she wanted, she put her menu on the table. She saw that Hector was gazing at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, not at all," he replied, softly. "I'm just admiring your beauty."

Joey's cheeks felt hot, and Hector smiled at her. He moved his chair and sat closer to her. He lifted up her hand and kissed it. "Darling, you have made me so happy. You've brought me so much joy, and I love you more than anyone or anything in the world."

Joey didn't see how she made him happy, but now wasn't the time to debate, so she just smiled and said, "Thank you. I love you, too."

Hector leaned toward her and gave her a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. Joey melted when she felt his lips against hers. It was magical, and suddenly, all the stress and fear within her vanished.

When Hector pulled away, he smiled at her. "While we wait, why don't we ask someone to take our picture?"

Joey nodded, and the canine asked a staff member to take their picture with Hector's phone. Joey and Hector posed, sitting at the table. The staff member took a picture. "Another," Hector said. Just before the camera went off, Hector pulled Joey into a long, romantic kiss. Joey was surprised but didn't protest; she loved his kisses.

The staff member handed Hector back his phone with a disgusted look on his face, but he said nothing and walked away. Joey could hear some people whispering, and her cheeks became hot with embarrassment. Hector didn't seem bothered by it.

At last, the waiter brought the couple their food, and they started eating. Hector spoke. "That picture will be amazing as my profile picture on my social media accounts."

"You mean, you really do want to make this public?"

"Yes. I don't want to go throughout life hiding. I am so happy with you, and we deserve to be happy together. Are you happy with me, Josephine?"

Joey was holding her fork and stopped before she took a bite. Of course she was happy with him. He loved her, cared for her, respected her, and accepted her. What more could a romantic partner want? "I am very happy with you," she replied. "I honestly never dreamed I would have someone who loved me as much as you do."

Once upon a time, she thought that she had found the love of her life. She used to believe that her previous, four year relationship with Alessandro would go on forever, that he was the prince she had always dreamed about. But it didn't turn out that way, and looking back on it, she was glad her story had changed. Now, she had a new prince, a knight in shining armor in the form of a white, green-eyed dog. He was her fairy tale, her happily ever after.

Hector beamed. "I am so glad you are. When we get home, I'll print the pictures up and put them on the wall."

Joey's mood lifted. His energy and enthusiasm was contagious. They talked and ate pleasantly throughout the rest of the meal.

After they left the restaurant, the couple went home. Joey was content, but exhausted, and she was glad they were in their own place. She went into the bedroom and took her shoes off. She heard Hector's voice behind her. "Let me help you take your dress off."

Joey sat down on the bed, and Hector stood on the bed behind her and slowly unzipped her dress, kissing her neck while he did. He whispered in her ear. "I've been wanting you all night."

Joey relaxed and faced him. She kissed him as he took her dress off. "Take me now," she said, seductively.

The couple's love-making was an incredible end to an incredible first date. Joey couldn't imagine how that night could have gone any better. She knew they would both remember it for the rest of their lives.


	16. Chapter 16

Deep inside, Joey was nervous about everyone finding out about Hector's and her romantic relationship. She was mostly happy that Hector wanted to make it public and that they wouldn't hide it anymore, but there was a part of her that was apprehensive and even scared about the situation.

The next morning after their date, Hector was typing on his laptop. Joey woke up and saw him. She asked, "What are you doing?"

The canine looked at her and smiled. "Good morning, my love. I am updating all my social media accounts." He turned the laptop toward her. All of his accounts had a picture from their date at the restaurant from the night before, and his relationship statuses said that he was in a relationship. He clicked on a link, and a long paragraph appeared. It said:

"For many years, I have concentrated on achieving many things, from winning Olympic gold medals to owning my own corporations. I have constantly strived to challenge myself.

4 years ago, I decided to do something that I thought I would never do: give a child a home. I fostered a teenage girl named Josephine, and I later adopted her. I wanted to give her a loving home, something I didn't have when I was a puppy. No one deserves to be alone, especially orphans with no families.

Out of all my accomplishments, making Josephine my daughter was the one that I was proudest of. Throughout the years, I watched her grow up into a beautiful young woman. She has given me great joy. She saved me from my loneliness and filled a hole in my heart that I had always needed filled.

Now, as I write this, I proudly proclaim that she and I have begun a new chapter in our lives. We are in a romantic relationship with each other. We are experiencing the purest emotion known to mankind: love. A deep connection unlike any that we have ever had with anyone else has formed between us. We are happy. Time has altered our story and has shown us a new page that has surprised us and changed us.

With this, I am letting the world know of my happiness and that I have chosen this wonderful woman as my lover, my partner, and best friend."

Joey was quiet after reading it. Tears filled her eyes. A look of concern crossed Hector's face. "Oh darling, did I upset you?"

"No. It's beautiful. It's one of the most beautiful things I have ever read."

The canine smiled, warmly. "I am so glad you think so." He kissed her and got out of bed. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Something sweet."

"Waffles? French toast?"

"French toast."

"Alright. I'll get started on them."

Before he left the room to go to the kitchen, he said, "Remember that Mrs. Peterson and her husband are coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

Joey had forgotten about that. So much had happened recently that it slipped her mind. She said, embarrassed, "I totally forgot about that."

"It's alright, my dear. I am just reminding you." With that, he exited the room.

Joey picked up her phone and also changed her social media accounts. Soon, her phone vibrated several times. There were many notifications that consisted of comments about the changes. Most of them were negative, and she saw that she had less friends.

She opened Hector's laptop and viewed his accounts. Already there were many angry comments from angry and disgusted people. She became very sad and guilty. She was so absorbed in her sadness that she didn't notice Hector had come back in. "Josephine?"

The young woman looked at him and burst out crying. He sat by her and read the comments, then he held her. "This is all my fault! Everyone hates us now! I ruined everything! No one will do business with you! I'm going to make you lose everything!"

Choking on her tears, Joey wanted to run and hide, but Hector held onto her, tightly. "Josephine, it's alright. Everything is alright," he said, soothingly, cradling her. "I expected this and was willing to take the risk. Not many people will accept our love, but they are not we. If we live our lives based on whatever other people think is acceptable, we will never be happy. In fact, if I had listened to other people's opinions, I wouldn't have even fostered you."

He continued. "All my life, people have not believed in me simply because I am a dog. Now look at me. I have done many things and am proud of myself. Now, I am starting a new adventure with you. I am complete."

Joey nodded. She understood what he was saying, but the negativity others were showing still hurt.


	17. Chapter 17

Joey had a dream that night that she was kissing Hector, then he faded away. She suddenly had a feeling of hopelessness and doom, and she felt herself being pulled down by shadows. She felt nothing but relief as she fell deeper and deeper into an abyss. Looking around, she saw a graveyard and people mourning at a grave. When she saw Hector in front of them all, she knew the grave was hers. Hector looked very different than normal. He had no color anywhere on him. As he stood, crying, the same kind of shadows that were pulling her down were surrounding him.

She woke up, screaming.

Hector ran in. By that time, Joey was sitting up. Her heart was racing, and when she saw him, she began crying. Hector sat by her and held her. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, soothingly.

Joey nodded and looked at the clock. It said 6:37 AM. She buried her face in his chest and sighed. "I don't want to be awake this early," she said.

"I know, sweetie. You can go back to sleep."

She showed no signs of moving. "Hold me for just a little longer," she said, sounding exhausted. Hector did so until Joey fell asleep again.

Joey got up again at noon. She went to the living room, where Hector was typing on his laptop. He smiled a little. "Good afternoon, darling. Did you sleep well?"

Joey nodded and sat by him. Gently, she laid her head on his shoulder. Hector laid his laptop on the coffee table and put his arm around her. "What are you doing?" Joey asked the canine.

"Oh, just business matters, my dear."

The young woman's heart began pounding. Surely everyone in the world knew by now about their romantic relationship. She remembered all the comments on both of their social media accounts and that most of them were negative. Actually, the correct word to describe them was 'vicious'. Anyway, Hector must have been handling his different business and financial problems he was surely having by now. He must be reading through the thousands of e-mails and messages he was getting from people who no longer wanted to associate with him. He was going to lose everything….

…all because of them.

Because of HER.

All Hector had worked for, all he had achieved, every acquaintance he had made…all that was now ruined and meant nothing. Nothing. Nothing. He would lose everything. They would lose everything: the penthouse, collections, furniture, wouldeverbethesametheywouldloseeverysinglethingtheyhadandtheywouldn'tbeabletosurvive.

spinningtheroomwasspinningeverysoundwasmagnifiedeverylightwasbrighterherheadhurtitwouldn'tstopthepaineouldn'tstop.

Joey put her hands on her head and clutched it. She was now on the floor on her knees, crying and screaming. Her heart seemed to be racing so fast that her pulse seemed to be one single beat. She couldn't breathe or speak. Her mind was screaming at her so loudly that she couldn't hear anything else.

Then, she felt a soft, fuzzy paw gently rub her back. She gradually began hearing a soothing sound; it was someone humming a lullaby. It was Hector. He was there. She was there with him. She tried to pull herself out of the darkness. She struggled to say, "Help me."

Hector spoke, soothingly, "I'm right here. You're not alone. Everything is alright. Everything is going to be alright. I love you so much. I'm here for you. You're safe."

Joey eventually calmed down. Her heart rate and senses returned to normal. She looked at Hector. He was on his knees beside her. His expression was filled with worry. The young woman's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged him. "I'm so sorry!" she cried.

The canine cradled and hushed her. "Don't be sorry. You're alright and I'm alright." He kissed her head. "Relax, my love. Let's make you feel better. How about I give you a nice, relaxing bubble bath and make your favorite meal."

Joey shook her head. "No. You already do too much for me. I can't ask you to give and give and-"

"It's not a problem. You're not well right now, and I want to take care of you. Now, let's get you to the bathroom."

Joey tried to stand up, but almost fell. "I'm dizzy."

"Let's get you on the couch, then."

Hector helped Joey lay on the couch, and she gradually relaxed. After a while, she was completely back to normal.

Hector stroked her hair. "Can you tell me what caused your attack?"

"I made you lose everything. No one will do business with you now and you won't have anything and we'll be homeless and everyone hates you."

"Josephine, sweetheart, none of those things will happen. Business and personal life don't intertwine. Everyone I deal with knows that I am skilled at everything I do. They know that I am an asset in of myself. I am capable of many things, and that hasn't changed and won't change. Who I'm in a relationship with is irrelevant when it comes to financial matters. There is nothing to be afraid of. I promise."

He kissed her hand. Joey felt more at ease. She relaxed and hugged him. Hector would never make a promise if he wasn't sure it could be kept.


	18. Chapter 18

One evening at home, Hector led Joey to the couch. He sat by her and held her hands in his paws. "Josephine, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. When you came into my life, I never dreamed that we would fall in love with each other and have as strong of a bond as we do."

The canine got off the couch and bent down on one knee onto the floor. He opened a small box and held it up to her. Inside was a diamond ring with a gold band. "I know we cannot get married, but, nevertheless, I would like you to be by my side forever."

Joey stared, wide-eyed, at the ring, then she stared into his eyes, uncertain. "Hector, forever is a powerful word, and life is unpredictable. I want to accept, but I'm really scared of the future."

"I know," he responded, "but love is also a powerful word. Love stands strong against the barriers of life and guides us through the storms. It is the tie that binds us and refuses to let go. I never, ever want to let you go. Josephine Samantha Peabody, will you stay with me for all our life?"

Joey's fearful and uncertain expression melted away, and in its place was joy and tenderness. "Yes, Hector. I will stay with you for the rest of our life."

They kissed as Hector put the ring on Joey's finger, and he handed her a matching one to put on his. As they looked at each other's rings, then at each other, they both knew that their story, while not perfect, was one to be cherished. It would continue until the pages would run out, and the ending would be happy. For now, though, they were focused on a brand-new chapter, one that both lovers were excited to begin.


End file.
